Power Rangers Omega
by Xias
Summary: From out of the shadows, a dark new Ranger team emerges. With conflicting goals and spirits, the team must come together if they hope to survive against the powerful Supreme Taskforce attempting to hunt them down, as a drama of epic proportions unfolds.
1. The New Omega, Part 1

**Power Rangers Omega**

**Episode 1: The New Omega, Part 1**

  
Author's Notes: Hello! This story is basically the final written version of an idea I had a LOONNGGG time ago- I did another fanfic here that was based on it under my old name (Anorin Xikian), but used existing Ranger characters. I didn't get very far because doing that didn't really work, so instead this is my own PR season with all-new characters, powers, and zords. Hopefully you'll like it, as the story is going to be very detailed, long, and span multiple seasons. The first part is long with a very long prologue, so I hope you'll give me some feedback so I can get started on the next part! In another words- PLEASE REVIEW~!!! With that request out of the way, here's the story!

  
(Prologue) The place was a distant land- another dimension, in fact. The time was eons ago, when our dimension was still very young and the Earth had not yet been created. This dimension was the first dimension, and thus it was the first one to have sentient life. Although the dimension held nothing more than a single planet and a single star in its vast emptiness, this planet, known only as Mirai, was as close to the human concept called "Heaven" as anyone has ever known.

Many cultures existed peacefully together, respecting each other's own diversity. The land was filled with oceans, and forests, and cities of great beauty. The people of the planet were protected from an unstable, early universe thanks to their leader, a wise old man known only as the Light of Mirai, who used the planet's Mirai Crystal to protect it from the incredibly unstable universe they lived in. The planet was safe for many years.

And then, without warning, came the Omega.

No one knows just what the Omega was at the time. Sometimes it would simply appear as a ball of darkness. Other times it would take a human-looking form, as if it was a long robe that had no body beneath it. Perhaps the human concept of "Death" would be the best example of Omega's appearance. No matter what appearance the Omega took, however, it laid waste onto the land of Mirai, destroying cities and killing countless amounts of people. Any warrior who stepped up to fight the Omega was candidly defeated and killed, as the death toll began to rise steeply.

For nearly a week the Omega made a path of destruction through cities, killing countless people and leaving others wishing silently for it to come back and finish the job, without speaking a single word. Finally, when early on day 7 it reached the capital city of Mirai, known simply as the Holy City, it spoke.

"I am the Omega. I have come to this world with a single goal- to extinguish the Light of Mirai."

It spoke in a deep voice that seemed to be a mix of male and female, shocking those who heard it. And now, the dark ball of energy that sometimes took the form of a cape had a name- the Omega. This was the first time anyone had even known the name of their greatest enemy.

The Light of Mirai knew that he could not let anyone else die. He had to fight the Omega, and so he silently walked out into the courtyard of the Holy City's palace to face the unholy menace. He knew the only way to settle this would be one battle, the Light vs. the Dark, Good vs. Evil.

The battle came, and the Light of Mirai fought fiercely. He used all of the strength of the Mirai Crystal to battle the Omega, but in the end, he was defeated and destroyed. The Omega found it fitting at first to trap the Light's spirit inside the Mirai Crystal, now in possession of the Omega. The population of Mirai- well, what was left of it anyway- trembled in fear, knowing that the Omega now had complete control.

With its mission completed, the Omega underwent a strange transformation. It split into three separate forms- 40% of its overall power went into a newly created orb, known as the Omega Orb. The Orb began spreading its energies around the land, contaminating Mirai's citizens with dark powers to turn them to the side of evil. The people of the once-Holy City- now rechristened the Omega City- were effected the most and became the Omega's most loyal, and powerful servant.

30% of its energy went into the newly created Omega Lord being. Seemingly a very tall, bald pale white male wearing the Omega's cape, the Omega Lord possessed the Omega's ego and lust for power.

The remaining 30% went into the newly created Omega Queen being, the "wife" to the Omega Lord. A smaller, black woman also wearing the Omega's cape, the Omega Queen possessed the Omega's intelligence and sense of reason.

With the Omega Orb, Lord, and Queen created, they settled in this new Omega City as the ruling family. As any family needed, children were soon created by the Omega Orb. First, a son, the Omega Prince, a pale young man who resembled his father, besides having black hair and no cape. He was egotistical, arrogant, and filled with the desire for greater power- again, much like his father. Next, the Omega Princess, their daughter, was created. She, like her mother, was a smaller black teenager who was very reserved and quiet. She spoke to no one other than her mother, and was very loyal to her. Perhaps the two even shared a form of love.

Their children would need a bride and groom, respectively, so the Omega Lord and Queen began searching the land of the Omega City for its most powerful male and female. First, Vocaru, a man who probably best resembled an Asian, as Earth calls them, was chosen to be the Omega Princess' groom. Vocaru took an immediate liking to the Omega Princess, but she remained loyal only to her mother.

Mayri was chosen soon after as the Omega Prince's bride-to-be. A young, dark-haired and pale skinned woman, she stood out from the rest by wearing a strange combination of white and black. Apparently, she was once one of the most loyal followers to the Light of Mirai, and still possessed some of those "goody-goody" qualities, while at the same time enjoying torturing other residents of the city as a hobby! She was a constant paradox, and that seemed to turn the Omega Prince off a bit, who was having an affair on the side- with the tall, blonde-haired Saria, a lovely, manipulative woman. The relationship began as simply sex, but the two soon began having a more deep, emotional attachment to each other- all while keeping it secret from Mayri and the Omega Lord and Queen.

Meanwhile, tensions were mounting between the Omega Lord and Omega Queen, as the Lord wanted the Queen's power for himself. Knowing he would have to make a move on her soon, the Omega Lord wanted another child, so the Omega Lord decided to do something devilishly evil- he took the spirit of the Light of Mirai and trapped it within his newest child- the shy, reserved Lorden, a medium-sized young man with light-colored hair. The Omega Lord knew that trapping the Light's spirit within an evil being would be as close to Hell as he could get for the Light of Mirai, and reveled in the punishment. However, he didn't count on the Light's spirit effecting the already-strange (for an evildoer) Lorden, who would soon find a new role as the leader of a growing underground resistance.

But then, one day nearly 80 years after the Omega first showed up (all of these beings were immortal), everything changed for good. Just as Lorden was preparing to lead his resistance into battle against the ruling Omega Family, time and space itself froze in the small dimension. Before anyone could do anything, small portals began opening all over the Omega City. Lorden, the Omega Lord, the Omega Queen, the Mirai Crystal, the Omega Princess, and Vocaru were all sent to Light Dimensions, where they would be eternally frozen in time, unable to commit any harm against the universe.

However, the Omega Prince, Saria, Mayri, and the Omega Orb were sent to the one and only Neutral Dimension- the one that Earth calls home. While the Orb was sent somewhere unknown in the Dimension, the three beings sent here would have their bodies turned to dust. Their spirits, however, would live on, and many centuries later they would be reborn anew inside three normal humans, where they could do no damage, and only silently scream from within their new homes.

  
(Present Time- April 14th, 2004) "There's a time for everything, and it's called college."

David Canden knew this better than most freshmen, having already experienced a laundry list of drugs in only his first year! The 5'9, blue-eyed and brown-haired boy came from an average part of suburbia in the small, uneventful state known as New Jersey. Here, at UCLA in California, he was seemingly out of his element, but luckily he managed to bring one thing with him from home.

Carrie Hannigan, a young 5'7 Irish girl from the same little part of suburbia as David, shared everything with him. They were friends from a young age, and ended up sharing their first date, first kiss, and first....time, together. Even after breaking up mid-way through Junior year, they remained close friends, and came to UCLA with different interests, as the creative and artistic David was an English major while the highly intelligent Carrie was a computer science major.

The two shared an apartment off the campus, and were walking towards the bus stop on that Wednesday morning.

As they walked past early-morning joggers, Carrie hung onto David's right arm and raised her other one into the air, before doing a little twirl. David looked at her and couldn't help but laugh.

"I see we're in a good mood today." he said.

She nodded and smiled.

"You know, just because you're a writer doesn't mean you have to have a scowl on your face all the time." the cheery Carrie replied. "Try smiling a little more often, 'kay?"

David rolled his eyes and gave a sarcastic smile.

"Well, that's a start." Carrie giggled as the two of them made their way towards the bus stop.

  
Meanwhile, far above David and Carrie in outer space, a gigantic, silver space station sat hovering above the blue atmosphere of Earth, as if it was looking down on the world in general. A gigantic "S" was on the center of the ship, a blue "S" inside a very large red circle.

Deep inside the station, an aging, 53-year old Japanese man stepped into the center of a small, darkened room. He had graying brown hair, thick brown glasses, and brown eyes while sporting a white lab coat, and he was the man in charge of this towering presence. His name was Dr. Tomino.

Suddenly, light beamed into the room from nearly twenty TVs in front of Dr. Tomino. Each lit up with a reprehensive from many countries around the world- the President of the United States, the Prime Minister from the UK, Japan, Canada, and many other countries. Tomino greeted them with a slight bow to the side.

"Greetings, world leaders." Dr. Tomino said. "As you can see, the Supreme Station is fully functional and online in every capacity. This will be a very suitable base for my taskforce. Now, for those of you who have newly joined my many list of funders, I will go over the reasons why the Supreme Taskforce was created in the first place."

Dr. Tomino turned around, grabbing a small remote control, and moved to the left. Behind him, a projection screen lit up.....with the faces of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd?!?

"For many years, our great planet has been under harassment by alien invaders." said Dr. Tomino as he flicked the screen to show the Machine Empire. "No matter what form they have come in, they have come from outer space and caused great damage and many casualties. Although the assault has always been primarily targeted on the United States, any country is at risk from the growing alien menace."

Tomino flicked with his remote to have the projector show the other aliens who have attacked the Earth- Divatox, Astronema, and Lothor, among others. Then, he flicked one more to show the original Power Ranger team, and began flicking through each time as he continued to speak.

"Since these alien invaders have shown up, we have also had beings known as Power Rangers. They have come in many different forms, but seemingly their mission has always been the same- protect the Earth. And yet, sometimes these Rangers have ended up on the wrong side."

Dr. Tomino showed the original Green Ranger, the Titanium Ranger, and the Thunder Rangers to illustrate his point.

"My question to you is, how much longer can we put our faith in these human civilians to protect the Earth from the alien menace? What if the powers fall into the wrong hands, like they did in these examples, and there are no other Rangers around to stop them? This is why the Supreme Taskforce has been created- an international organization whose goal is to eliminate any and all aliens who set foot onto this planet. The Earth must remain inhabited only by those who were created and born here- God cannot and will not allow the aliens to take control, and we will not allow them to either! Any aliens will be immediately terminated!"

"But Dr. Tomino, why do you require more funding now?" the US President questioned. "After all, you already have a complete working space station and an entire army, and there is no alien threat in sight!"

Dr. Tomino smiled to himself as he thought of his new robotic army- the Supreme Warriors, built from crude renderings of the Machine Empire's Cogs, and looking similar to them except for the addition of silver armor and sometimes silver swords.

"Is there no alien threat in sight?" Tomino questioned them. "See for yourselves."

Once again, he moved out of the way of the projection screen and hit another button on his remote, and suddenly it was the live picture of a huge black spacecraft nearing the Earth!

The black ship looked very similar to the Astro and Delta Megaships used by the Space Rangers long ago. On closer inspection, it was actually a black-and-blue ship, thanks to blue markings all over it, shaped very much alike to the Astro Megaship. Rather than an M on it, however, this ship had an O.

As Tomino flicked the screen off and turned back to his funders with a confident smirk, he found them in utter shock.

"What are you doing to stop this unknown menace?!?" one of the government agents exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, the Supreme Fighters are not yet completed, so we cannot engage the alien ship itself." Tomino replied. "However, we have tracked their trajectory and speed and figured out a rough landing estimate, and thanks to teleportation technology I have developed the Supreme Warriors will be ready to deal with the aliens wherever and whenever they land their ship."

"And if those tin cans fail?!?"

"They won't." Tomino snapped. "But if we're talking hypothetically, then I do have a new prototype to engage the alien menace."

"See that you do!" another government official exclaimed, as the pictures all went black at once, leaving Tomino in the darkened room once again.

_Those stupid bastards suspect nothing._ Tomino thought to himself. _Oh, I will deal with the alien menace alright. Thanks to your kind generosity, I will deal with them with brutal force!_

  
As she flung her long black hair backwards and messed with the controls of the Omegaship, she was trying desperately to locate her reason for coming to Earth. She was approaching the blue planet quickly, after all, and needed to locate his exact location in order to land there.

"Ah-ha!" she exclaimed. "There is the human with my Prince's spirit!"

She set the ship's course for the vast park of the UCLA campus.

  
Meanwhile, David and Carrie were enjoying the walk through the park, both with plenty of time before class- as usual, thanks to Carrie's careful planning and early-morning wake-ups.

"You know, just one Wednesday morning I'd like to sleep later than 6:30." David yawned. "It's not like chemistry's important to me or anything."

"Yes, I can see that by the papers you fling onto the table." Carrie giggled.

"So what are you, my mother?" David jokingly asked her. "Do you trade tormenting tips with her via phone?"

"Is that last one a joke or do you really believe that?"

"A little bit of both, actually." David smiled.

Suddenly, their playful chat was interrupted by what seemed to be a loud boom. It was, in fact, as both looked above them.....to see the Omegaship flying downwards at an incredible speed!

"What the HELL is THAT?" David exclaimed.

"Whatever it is, run!" Carrie replied.

The two set off to get as far away from the ship's massive shadow as possible. Of course, they were never in any real danger- the woman piloting the ship was an expert pilot and would never crush David after searching for him for so long- but that knowledge wasn't shared by David and Carrie, and it probably wouldn't have been much to console them at the time anyway.

The duo finally stopped running when they heard the loud crash of the ship's landing, which promptly caused them to fall over. They turned around in time to be staring the black wall of the ship in the face, as suddenly a door opened and a rampway was created.

Out of the ship came a tall (5'10) woman in black shoes, tiny black shorts, and a red top that exposed her mid-riff. The pale young woman ran her fingers through her long black hair before staring down at David and Carrie. She rolled her eyes.

"Get up." she shot at them. "That's no position for you to be in."

After a brief moment, she let out her hand.

David had no idea why, but something inside of him told him that he should take her hand. He grabbed it as the young woman pulled him to his feet.

"Th-thanks." David managed to stutter out, still having no idea why he was seemingly drawn to this woman who had just stepped out of a spacecraft.

"Don't mention it." she replied. "Now, I need you to come with me."

That snapped David back to reality just as she began to pull on his hand.

"What? Come with you? I don't even known who you are!" David exclaimed as he pulled his hand back.

"I'm Saria. Now you know. Now come on." she replied as she reached for his hand again.

"No! Get away from me!" David said, pulling his hand away and turning around.

Saria gritted her teeth in anger. All this time to find the person with her beloved Omega Prince's spirit inside of him, just as her spirit had been inside this body, and she could not get him to come with her!

"I swear, if you don't come with me I'll take my pistol out and blast you straight out of this fu-"

But suddenly, Saria was interrupted from her swear word by a whole gang (about 10) of Supreme Warriors teleporting in front of her. Half of them raised their silver swords, while the other half raised silver blasters.

"Looks like this isn't the quiet little planet I was made to believe." Saria said sarcastically as the 10 robotic SWs charged at her.

_To Be Continued...._

  
**Next Episode: The New Omega, Part 2**

Faced with the fierce gang of Supreme Warriors, Saria is forced to reveal her newest power, morphing into the Red Omega Ranger! However, when Dr. Tomino launches his most advanced robotic creation, can Saria stand a chance alone, or will she have to recruit help to survive her trip to Earth? And will she complete her goal for coming to Earth in the first place?


	2. The New Omega, Part 2

**Power Rangers Omega**

**Episode 2: The New Omega, Part 2**

Despite the fact that ten robots armed with various weapons were running at her, Saria didn't seem the least bit phased. In fact, she was smiling a decidedly evil smile.

"So, someone decided to give me a welcome party." she said. "I'm touched. Of course, I doubt anyone ever bothered to tell you tin cans just who you were messing with."

She raised her right arm to her face, holding the wrist in front of it, revealing a red morpher with a giant O on it! Raising her left arm high into the air, she yelled into it.

"Red Omega Activate!"

With her left arm still raised in the air, she was filled with the powers of the Red Omega Morpher, transforming her into the Red Omega Ranger! (Author's Note: Using the DaiRanger suits for the Omega suits. If you need a link to a picture of them, it'll be in the first review, was too long and got edited out by FF's sytem.)

David and Carrie watched in shock with the growing crowd.

"A Power Ranger?" David questioned. "Here? Now?"

Saria smiled beneath her helmet as the five Supreme Warriors armed with blasters raised their guns, then moved her left arm forward, as if she was telling them to try and shoot her. They certainly did, blasting with their weapons, but Saria rolled underneath and through the fire, then leaped up. She split her legs in mid-jump, catching two of the SWs in the face with her feet. A third rose his weapon at her but she quickly kicked it out of his hands, then a few more kicks and punches and he was down with the others.

The other two rose their weapons and fired, one managing to hit Saria, but she didn't seem to be all that much effected. Instead, she pulled out a long red sword.

"Omega Saber!" she proudly announced as she jumped up into the air again.

She came down with a spiral that sent both of the last two blaster-packing Supreme Warriors down to the ground with their fallen comrades.

Saria smiled as she put her right foot on the chest of one of the Supreme Warriors and then turned her head to the five SWs carrying small silver swords of their own.

"Fight me if you dare." Saria said.

They charged forward as Saria stepped over the downed SW and began battling the next five. She easily disposed of all of them in a row, blocking their sword strikes and firing back with her own, until all ten Supreme Warriors sent out by Dr. Tomino were down and out.

"You look less like a threat and more like a scrap heap." Saria commented with a triumphant laugh as she turned back around.

  
Aboard the Supreme Station, Dr. Tomino was growing more enraged with every passing moment he watched Saria dismantle his group. He slammed his fist down onto the table next to him.

"I'll show you a scrap heap, you pathetic, cocky little Ranger!" he fumed before pressing a button on the intercom. "Launch the Supreme Assault Robo prototype immediately!"

"Yes sir!" the voice replied.

  
The 10 Supreme Warriors laying helplessly on the ground soon disappeared in a flash of silver, and Saria turned back around to face the crowd. Near the front was David and Carrie, and that's exactly who Saria was looking at.

"Now, we need to talk." Saria said, pointing at David.

But before David could even reply, two missiles blasted the land on either side of Saria, the explosions flinging her to the ground!

"Who dares blast me?!?" Saria yelled as she climbed back to her feet and turned back around.

Above her, she had her answer.

He was a silver robot, much like the Supreme Warriors, only far more bulkier with many more levels of armor. His forehead wore a red S on it above his metallic face. On each shoulder sat a missile launcher, while his chest seemed bulkier than the rest of his body. Each arm revealed a slot where something could come out of, while his feet revealed thrusters for flying. The robot stared down at Saria as its eyes glowed red.

"I am the Supreme Assault Robo." it announced in its cold, metallic voice. "My mission is to terminate any and all alien intruders. Civilians, please depart from this area at once."

Most of the humans listened to the SAR, but David and a few others stayed behind, still watching.

Carrie tugged on his arm, trying to get him to come with her.

"Come on, David, you heard that robot thing, we have to get out of here!" Carrie pleaded with him.

"I can't." David replied quickly.

"Well, why not?"

David thought it over for quite a few moments. Why couldn't he just leave? Why was he drawn to this strange alien woman?

He didn't know. But he knew he couldn't leave her there alone.

"I just....can't." David replied, then turned to Carrie. "I'd understand if you went."

"If you're staying, I'm staying." Carrie said, shaking her head.

Meanwhile, the Robo launched two more missiles that Saria managed to dodge by running and rolling. She leaped into the air with a jump kick that managed to knock the SAR back to the ground, but didn't fare very well in hand-to-hand combat. The Supreme Assault Robo blocked both her punches and kicks with his heavily armored arms, then slammed into her head with his bulky forearm before punching her in the gut with his right hand, then finally kicked her in the stomach with his left leg, sending her down to the ground.

Saria reached desperately for her Omega Saber she dropped when the first missiles were launched, but the SAR replied by stomping on her back, forcing her to collapse. She knew she couldn't take much more of this.....but then, she spotted David.

"Da-David!" she managed to yell. "I need your help!"

David knew he should have just ignored her- she was a stranger, who he owed nothing to- but he couldn't. Something inside of him told him that he had to help her. And despite Carrie reaching to grab him, he ran forward.

"Do not get in my way, civilian!" the Supreme Assault Robo yelled, and knocked him aside with his hard right forearm.

The distraction allowed Saria to crawl backwards and get back to her feet, and she helped David back to his feet.

"Take this." she said as a blue version of her Omega Morpher materialized in her right hand.

She put it on David's right wrist.

"Hey....that looks just like that thing you had on." David said, surprised.

"Yes. It's yours." Saria told him. "Yell 'Blue Omega Activate!' and help me in battle."

"I can do that?" David questioned.

"Yes! I know you can!"

This was all too much, too fast, and David knew it, but at the same time that same feeling inside of him told him that he should trust her.

"I'll do it." David said as he moved his right arm to his face and put his left arm down on his side. "Blue Omega Activate!"

The power of the morpher filled him, and he was soon morphed into the Blue Omega Ranger!

"Wow, this feels amazing!" David said as he felt the power running through him.

But the Supreme Assault Robo was less than pleased.

"I tried to avoid attacking in order to avoid further damaging you, civilian, but I can no longer do that!" the SAR said. "You are now the enemy!"

Its chest plate suddenly opened up, revealing four holes where laser fire soon shot out of, blasting David to the ground!

"David!" Carrie yelled from the sidelines.

Saria leaped forward with her Omega Saber drawn, however, and slashed the Robo across the chest, knocking him backwards. She turned to David.

"Don't take that from him, fire back!" Saria said.

"How?"

"Call on the Omega Blaster, it's your weapon!" Saria instructed him. "Use it wisely!"

David nodded.

"Omega Blaster!" he yelled, and soon in his right hand he was holding a rather large blue gun. "Whoa!"

"Well don't just gawk at it, use it on him!" Saria said as she struggled with the SAR.

"Right!" David said, and fired the weapon at the Supreme Assault Robo just as Saria moved out of the way.

"Arrggh!" it yelled out as it was blasted to the ground.

Saria stood next to David, pointing her sword and the downed robot.

"Had enough yet?" she asked him with a smile.

"I will not give up!" it replied, and suddenly stood up and used its thrusters to head back into the sky- far higher than Saria or David could hope to reach- and blasted them with down missiles.

Saria and David climbed back to their feet, then narrowly rolled out of the way of two more missiles.

_We can't win like this._ Saria thought. _I really didn't want to do this, but..._

Saria turned around to David.

"Listen.....I have one more morpher for one more Ranger, whose the only one who can get the Supreme Assault Robo out of the sky." she said. "Do you know anyone you trust that can help us?"

David nodded, and grabbed Saria by the hand, running back towards the sidelines of people as they dodged two more missiles. David grabbed a surprised and frightened Carrie.

"We need your help, Carrie." David said. "I need your help."

"This is insane!" Carrie yelled. "We're protecting someone you don't even know!"

"I can't explain why, Carrie, but are you going to help us or not?" David asked her. "We're kind of short on time- it won't be long before the SAR decides blasting innocent civilians is worth destroying us and starts opening fire again."

Carrie lowered her head, as a single tear dripped out from her right eye. She rose it again, and looked at David morphed in his Ranger suit....and nodded.

"Take this then, and yell 'Yellow Omega Activate'." Saria instructed as she handed Carrie a yellow version of the Omega Morpher.

"Yellow Omega Activate!" Carrie said, and instantly she was filled with the power of Omega, morphed into the Yellow Omega Ranger! "This actually feels kind of cool!"

The Supreme Assault Robo, meanwhile, was none too happy to see another Ranger morph into action- and neither was the man watching it through his eyes.

  
"Another one!" Dr. Tomino said slamming his hand down on the table. "How many of these menaces must we deal with?"

Dr. Tomino quickly turned to his computer keyboard and began typing away.

"I'll override the Supreme Assault Robo's built-in desire to leave civilians unharmed, leaving him only with the mission to destroy the Omega Rangers, no matter what the cost!" Tomino said as he began furiously typing away. "There! Done!"

  
From above in the sky, the Supreme Assault Robo's eyes glowed red.

"Civilians are expendable!" he said. "Must destroy Omega Rangers!"

Hearing him say that, the three Rangers turned back to the SAR.

"We can't let him kill these innocent people!" David protested to Saria.

"That's where she comes in." Saria said, pointing at Carrie. "Say 'Omega Wings' and you'll have the power to fly up there and stop him!"

Carrie nodded.

"Omega Wings!" she said, and suddenly a pair of yellow wings emerged from her arms. "Alright, time to stop this creepy robot!"

She flew high into the air, dodging a pair of missiles and some gunfire from his chest, then began glowing yellow as she flew faster and faster. Finally, she became nothing more than a yellow blur that tore right through the Supreme Assault Robo, send him hurtling back to the Earth at a lightning-fast speed.

He picked himself back up from his landing position, down but not out.

"Alright, David, follow my lead!" Saria said. "Throw your blaster into the air, because it's time to form our ultimate weapon!"

"Right!" David said, and threw his Omega Blaster into the air.

Saria jumped up and the Blaster opened up. She placed her sword inside of it, and it closed again, as she fell back to the ground with it.

David grabbed onto her right arm, holding the new weapon together with her.

"Omega Sword Launcher!" she yelled. "Fire!"

The sword flew at the Supreme Assault Robo, nailing him right in the chest. He fell to the ground, smoke pouring out of him, as the Omega Sword returned to Saria while Carrie landed next to her.

  
"This is completely impossible!" Dr. Tomino said in a rage as he quickly pressed the Escape key on his keyboard.

  
"Now to finish off that robot!" Saria stated, but before she could do anything the Supreme Assault Robo disappeared in a flash of silver.

Saria sighed.

"Saying that never leads to anything good." she said sarcastically.

She turned back around to see David and Carrie standing there, obviously more than a bit confused. Saria looked at David as she demorphed.

"Demorph and come on my ship with me." Saria said.

"Well....I do want to know what's going on, but not unless Carrie can come as well." David replied. "After all, she is a Ranger now, is she not?"

Saria sighed.

"Things can never be simple, can they?" she asked no one in particular. "Fine. Bring the girl, let's just get the hell out of here before whoever that was sends back-ups."

David and Carrie nodded, demorphing as they got into the Omegaship with Saria. The Omegaship took off, leaving the few bystanders left to watch it soar up into the sky, high above the UCLA campus.

  
Carrie watched out the window on the second deck of the huge Omegaship as the ship flew out of the atmosphere and into space.

"Wow." Carrie said. "The Earth looks so pretty up here in space! Pictures don't do it justice."

David nodded as he looked out the window with her.

"It's just another planet." Saria snapped, obviously not in the mood for astronomy. "There's prettier ones out there."

David and Carrie turned around to Saria, who was stretching her long legs against the wall of the deck.

"Well, are you ready to do that whole 'explaining' thing now?" David asked her, a bit annoyed.

"Yeah." Saria replied. "Just stay with me here. It's gonna be long. It all starts quite a long time ago, in another dimension...."

  
Inside the robotics laboratory in the Supreme Station, Dr. Tomino watched as many eager scientists worked on his Supreme Assault Robo.

"How long will it be until he's at 100%?" he asked them as they welded metal, closing 'wounds' that were opened by Saria's sword.

"It won't be long." one of the scientists replied.

"Good." Dr. Tomino said as he turned back around. "I was expecting Saria to find a way to harness the Omega Orb's power, but Power Ranger technology! That's unexpected, and surprising."

"I guess it should help your standing in the eyes of the world leaders, sir." the same scientist pointed out. "After all, you did make a point to them about evil Rangers and not being able to depend on them. It seems as if they are our enemies this time."

"Yes, of course." Tomino said. "But they will be no match for my highly advanced robots, Power Rangers or not. We'll wipe these new Omega Rangers right out of existence as soon as my Supreme Assault Robo is done being repaired!"

Another white lab-coat-wearing scientist walked up to Dr. Tomino.

"Excuse me, sir, but the people working on the Supreme Beam need you to come make some final adjustments."

"That's fine." Dr. Tomino replied. "I'll be right there."

The scientist nodded as he walked off.

_Once my Supreme Assault Robo gets powered-up by the Supreme Beam, he will be unstoppable!_ thought Tomino.

  
"....and so the Omega Prince, myself, and Mayri were the only ones sent into the portal that lead to the Neutral Dimension, where our bodies would disintegrate into mere dust, but our spirits would be reborn centuries later into new human bodies." Saria said, finishing the first part of her story (Author's Note: See the Prologue).

"That's a very entertaining story and all, Saria, but what does it have to do with us?" Carrie asked her. "Are you telling us that...."

"Just a second!" Saria said, cutting her off. "Let me finish. So anyway.....Just like the Omega Prince and Mayri, I was reborn 19 years ago, into a human named Cara Ekonin. Cara was born on the planet Arkon, a highly advanced technological wonderland that's much like a highly advanced Earth. I screamed silently inside Cara, but I could do nothing to take control of her. Except, one day some six months ago, Cara was on a hiking trip through the forests between major Arkon cities Denji and capitol city Arden. She came across a weird, glowing cave, that seemed to have a dark light coming out of it. Inside of it, she found the strange darkness to be coming from a glowing black Orb."

"The Omega Orb, I presume." David said.

"Right." Saria replied. "Curiosity got the best of Cara, as she touched the glowing black orb....and suddenly, she was no longer in control of her own body. I was."

"So now Cara is....inside you, unable to control her own body?" Carrie said in disbelief. "That's a disgusting story!"

"It's no better then what I had to put up with for 19 years!" Saria shot back.

"Can you two stop fighting so I can hear the end of this story, and I don't know, maybe how it relates to ME?!?" David finally yelled.

"Sorry." Carrie said a bit meekly.

"Yeah, you should be." Saria shot back. "Anyway....so now that I was in control, I snuck home like nothing was wrong. Cara's father happened to be a highly advanced scientist and engineer who was one of the main people involved in the Space Ranger Project, creating one of the most highly advanced Ranger technologies ever to exist. All of the information still existed on his hard drive, so knowing his password from Cara's memories, I hacked in there."

"Why?" Carrie asked her.

"Because I knew I needed power to take this universe back for the Omega Clan, you dolt." Saria shot back. "And I was only a normal human, I don't know how the Omega Lord originally connected the people of Mirai to the Orb biologically, so I had to go a different route. Using the date on the Space Ranger Project, I created three morphers- originally planning to work things out with a reborn Mayri, I created the Red Omega Morpher for myself, the Blue Omega Morpher for the Omega Prince, and the Yellow Omega Morpher for the reborn Mayri."

"So does that mean what I think it means?" Carrie asked, still looking over at David who was staring at the tiled floor of the ship.

"Yes. David is, in fact, the reborn Omega Prince. You, Carrie, are just a normal human who was in the right- or wrong, whichever you consider- place at the right or wrong time."

"So what do you want with me?" David finally spoke up.

"I tracked you all this way so I could expose you to the Omega Orb and bring back my Omega Prince." Saria replied.

"You can't do that!" Carrie yelled. "David has a life! He's a human being! He can't give it all up just so you can get your evil lover back! Forget it!"

Saria smirked.

"I notice that you're the one objecting, and not David."

David still stared down at the tile.

"David.....tell her you don't want to do it!" Carrie said. "Tell her you won't do it!"

He still didn't reply.

"I don't CARE what he wants, and I don't care what you want either!" Saria screamed. "If you want to live, I suggest you-"

But suddenly, the Omegaship was rocked by a powerful laser blast, knocking all three off their feet.

"What was that?" Carrie asked.

Saria ran out of the deck and towards the bridge, and after looking back at David, slumped on the floor with his eyes still staring at it, Carrie followed her. She found Saria sitting at a desk looking at a computer screen.

"I'll bring it up on the main screen." Saria said. "Look."

Carrie looked up.....and saw the Supreme Station.

"What is that?" Carrie asked.

"It looks like a really, really big space station." Saria replied.

"Look at that symbol!" Carrie said. "It's the same one that was on that robot that attacked us!"

"It's the same group, alright." Saria said, gritting her teeth. "It's firing its sub-cannons at us, shields are already down to 80%!"

Suddenly, the station changed to the face of Dr. Tomino.

"Greetings." he said. "I am Dr. Tomino, founder of the Supreme Taskforce."

"What do you want with us?" Carrie desperately asked him.

"Surrender the alien filth onboard your ship at once!" Tomino replied. "If you do not, the sub-cannons will continue to fire until this ship is completely destroyed!"

Carrie looked at Saria, whose teeth were gritted and her eyes lowered as she started at Tomino, then back out the open door at David, still sitting there in a heap on the deck.

"A member of the Omega Clan does not surrender to a lowly Earthian!" Saria screamed.

"Foolish!" Dr. Tomino screamed back. "You will be killed! All of you!"

His face disappeared from the screen of the Omegaship, as the Supreme Station began opening fire once again.

**  
Next Episode: Conflict in Space**

With David an emotional wreck from the revelation, it's up to Saria and Carrie to avoid being destroyed by the Supreme Taskforce! But is Carrie willing to help Saria? Saria knows that Carrie doesn't like her and doesn't trust her, so what will happen when the two girls are all that prevent their complete destruction?


	3. Conflict in Space

**Power Rangers Omega**

**Episode 3: Conflict in Space**

Dr. Tomino watched as Saria defiantly announced that she would not be surrendering, and instead of getting angry, he only laughed.

"You fool! If you will not surrender, then my brand-new Supreme Fighters will shoot your Omegaship down, and we will take you by force! Launch the Supreme Fighters!"

Dr. Tomino disappeared from the screen of the Omegaship.

"What are the Supreme Fighters?" Carrie asked Saria, a bit worried.

"How the hell should I know?!?" Saria said matter-of-factly. "I'll bring up the outside on the main screen."

She punched a few keys on the dashboard when suddenly the picture of the Supreme Station out in space appeared. From a small launch bay in the middle of it launched five silver fighter ships, each with the red "S" on its hulls!

"Those things must be the Supreme Fighters!" Carrie yelled out.

"I never would have guessed." Saria said with a roll of her eyes. "Get on the other dashboard to the right and work the weapons, I'll handle evasive maneuvers."

"I don't know how to do that!" Carrie yelled as she ran over to the dashboard.

"Pretend it's one of your Earthian videogames, or something, because you sure as hell can't pilot the ship." Saria pointed out. "It isn't that hard, look at the little screen for targets and press the laser fire button when you've got them in your sights."

"Left button for left cannon and vice-versa with the right button, correct?"

"I think she's got it! Maybe she's not as slow and brainless as I originally thought!"

"Thanks." Carrie replied sarcastically.

From the same spot on the floor he's been in since Saria's revelation, David watched as the two girls managed to come together, avoiding a fury of fire from the five Supreme Fighters. His eyes were particularly locked onto Saria.

_She may be evil, but she sure is beautiful._ David thought to himself. _Well, maybe I think she's beautiful, or maybe the Omega Prince does and I'm just conveying his spirit's emotions. How can I even tell who I am and if my thoughts are my own anymore?_

Saria steered the ship to a sharp left, narrowly dodging fire from two of the Supreme Fighters.

"Now, Carrie, they're perfectly lined up with our cannons!" Saria screamed.

"Right!"

Carrie pressed both buttons at once, and the Omegaship's two cannons on either side of the bottom of the ship fired. Both Supreme Fighters were nothing more than dust soon.

"Two down, three to go!" Carrie said proudly. "You were right, this IS like a videogame!"

Saria rolled her eyes as she blasted the thrusters of the ship into overdrive, dodging more fire from the remaining three SFs.

"I'm going to act like we're running away from these Supreme Fighters, then spin around all of a sudden." Saria said. "When I do that, fire the lasers immediately, they should be lined up perfectly and you should be able to get two of them."

"Sounds like a plan." Carrie agreed, and indeed Saria's plan worked like a charm, as when the ship turned around Carrie fired and soon there was only one more Supreme Fighter left.

"Hahahaha!" Saria laughed. "I'd like to see this puny Earth doctor threaten me now!"

Suddenly, the ship rocked as if it had been hit again, and then stopped moving.

"What's going on?" Carrie demanded.

Saria looked at the screen- where she saw how close they were to the Supreme Station! It was firing a blue tractor beam at them, and it had them caught!

"We're trapped in the Supreme Station's tractor beam!" said Saria.

"Well, don't just stand there, get us out of it!" Carrie yelled.

_What does she think I'm trying to do?_ Saria thought as she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Dr. Tomino appeared on their main screen once again.

"I may not be able to defeat you in space, but on the ground you will be no match for my improved Supreme Assault Robo!" Tomino proudly stated.

"Where exactly is there ground around here, you moron?" Saria demanded of him.

"How about the moon?" Tomino replied with a grin, and the appearance of it replaced Tomino on the ship's main screen.

"He's right, Saria, we're right above the moon!" said Carrie.

The tractor beam quickly whipped outwards and to the right, sending the Omegaship flying with it.

"My tractor beam's length is unmatched!" Tomino announced.

The ship was sent hurling down to the moon at incredible speeds, until finally it came to a harsh crash landing, as the tractor beam disappeared.

Saria and Carrie climbed back to their feet.

"Well, what are you waiting for, launch us out of here!" Carrie said nervously.

"I....can't." Saria replied meekly. "The ship's launching gear, among other things, was damaged by that insanely rough landing. It will take a while for it to repair itself."

The screen of the Omegaship flickered back to life, revealing the Supreme Assault Robo and 7 more Supreme Warriors having launched from the Supreme Station hovering above! They were approaching the Omegaship's landing area!

"We have to stop them until the ship's repaired." Saria said. "Get David out of his little state of shock and meet me out there!"

Saria ran out of the bridge and onto the deck, then into an elevator to take her to the ship's front exit.

Carrie, meanwhile, walked onto the deck, and leaned over to David.

"Listen to me." Carrie said quietly. "I'm going to go out there and use the Omega Pistol's restrain function to tie Saria up and hand her over to Dr. Tomino."

"Why would you do that?" David asked somewhat absent-mindedly.

"Well, to end all this!" Carrie said in a huff. "We're not aliens, we aren't the ones Tomino is after!"

"But..."

"Don't, David. We can worry about that later. Now are you going to help me or not?

"I-I don't....I don't know..."

Clearly seeing she wasn't going to get any help from David in his current state, Carrie just took her morpher out in a huff.

"Yellow Omega Activate!" she said, and morphed into the Yellow Omega Ranger.

  
Meanwhile, Saria emerged out of the Omegaship on top of a slight peek overlooking a valley. Down below her was the Supreme Taskforce's minions.

"How do you plan on battling me on the moon?" Saria said with a wink. "All I have to do is use the anti-gravity to bounce around out of your range until my ship is done repairing itself, and then boom, I'm out of this shitty little solar system."

"That would be a problem." the Supreme Assault Robo agreed. "Gravity field, activate!"

The SAR opened its chest hatch and out of it came two beams of light. It went up into the air, then turned into a dome, covering several miles worth of land on the moon.

Saria tried to jump, but found the gravity to be the same as on Earth's.

"Damnit." she muttered.

"Now, you will be obliterated!" the SAR announced.

Before any battle could even get underway, however, Saria was suddenly shot in the back- by Carrie's Omega Pistol in Restrain mode! The small gun released a laser web that caught Saria, knocking her to the ground where she could no longer move.

"What the hell?!?" Saria said, surprised and infuriated. She turned her head to see the already-morphed Carrie standing over her. "You bitch!"

"Yes, being called that by you really hurts." Carrie said with mock sadness in her tone.

Carrie turned around to face the robots....but suddenly, red energy surrounded Saria, and the laser web was gone! Carrie turned around to see Saria standing there.

"How did you...?" Carrie went to ask.

"You think I wouldn't have a way to escape a function of a weapon that I made myself?" Saria asked her in disbelief. "What an idiot. Red Omega Activate!"

Carrie watched as Saria morphed into the Red Omega Ranger, and drew her Omega Saber.

"Surrender and I might let you live." Saria said as she posed with her Saber.

"I'll never let you make David like you, you evil whore!" Carrie screamed back.

  
Back inside the Supreme Station, Dr. Tomino watched through the Supreme Assault Robo's eyes as the two Rangers faced off with each other.

_This could be entertaining._ Dr. Tomino thought. _Perhaps this Carrie could be a powerful ally. Well, we shall see soon enough._

Dr. Tomino sat back in his chair as he watched the battle unfold.

  
Saria charged forward with her Saber, attempting to slash Carrie. Carrie side-stepped it however, and gave Saria a quick kick to the face. Saria gritted her teeth beneath her helmet and jumped up, trying to slash Carrie again- but once again, Carrie moved, this time jumping as well.

"Omega Wings!" Carrie yelled in mid-air, as the wings retracted.

She flew upwards, out of Saria's reach, and pulled out her Omega Pistol, placing it into the normal mode and firing. Despite rolling through, Saria was still hit, and was slowed down.

"Now's my chance!" Carrie said. "Omega Blur Attack!"

Carrie flew faster downwards towards Saria until she became nothing more than a blur of yellow. Before she could hit Saria, however, Saria leaped to the left, dodging it, and pulled out her saber.

"Omega Slash!" she yelled, as Carrie turned back around only to get slashed on the right shoulder, wounding her and knocking her to the ground.

Saria stood over Carrie, and placed the Omega Saber at her throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you right here and get it over with." Saria said, just as a still-confused David was emerging from the Omegaship.

David watched as Saria had the saber at Carrie's throat.

"NO!" David yelled. "Don't do it!"

Saria hesitated, looking over at David. The moment of hesitation would cost her, as suddenly the Supreme Assault Robo launched dual missiles, both direct hits on Saria. They blasted her right out of her morph, as Saria fell to the ground, unconscious.

"SARIA!" David yelled, as he ran over to her.

He leaned over her body, grabbing her neck to hold her up. However, Carrie stood back up, left arm holding her right shoulder.

"Get away from her, David." Carrie said as she grimaced in pain.

"Carrie, you're hurt!" David said, and tried to grab her. Carrie moved away.

"Just get out of here." Carrie said.

"What are you going to do?" David asked her.

"I'm going to end all this madness."

She then looked down at the confused robots below.

"Tell your boss I have what he wants." Carrie told them.

The robots nodded, understanding.

"Tomino Hologram, launch!" the Supreme Assault Robo said, as its chest plate opened up once again and began transmitting the image of Dr. Tomino.

"Hello, Carrie." Tomino said. "I hear you have something I want."

"How did you know that already?" Carrie asked him, a bit surprised.

"I can see and hear anything my robots see and hear." Tomino said with a confident smile. "But anyway, you want to hand over Saria to me?"

"Yes. In exchange for the freedom and safety of myself and David."

"Wait a second." Tomino said, shaking his head. "There is no deal that involves the freedom or the safety of that alien scum the Omega Prince."

_How can he possibly know that?_ Carrie thought to herself, as both herself and David gasped in shock.

"But David is not the Omega Prince!" Carrie pleaded with him. "He's a kind young man with a big heart and a lot of creative talent, from the planet Earth! He's not an alien!"

"He is alien scum inside, no matter what you say!" Tomino screamed. "There is no deal without the Omega Prince! No alien scum shall be allowed to live! And if you sympathize with and protect an alien scum, then you are no better and will also be killed! Robots! Attack her at once!"

"What do we do?" David asked her.

Carrie gritted her teeth.

"We fight."

**  
Next Episode: Battlezord Cometh**

With the robots approaching a wounded Carrie and an increasingly confused and upset David, can these two somehow fight the group off? And will Saria fight with them, or will she attempt to extract her revenge on Carrie? And what of the Supreme Beam- what will it do to the Supreme Assault Robo if used? All will be revealed on the next episode of Power Rangers Omega- Battlezord Cometh!


	4. Battlezord Cometh

**Power Rangers Omega**

**Episode 4: Battlezord Cometh**

Author's Notes: Hey. I do have to admit, I am a bit disappointed at the lack of reviews, so if anyone's reading this, PLEASE review this chapter! I think I'm doing a great job here but I'd like some feedback, as this is going to be a LONG saga! Thanks, and enjoy!

  
"I'm with you, Carrie." David nodded. "Blue Omega Activate!"

Carrie watched as her longtime friend morphed into the Blue Omega Ranger, then nodded to her again to signal that he was ready.

"Alright." Carrie said as she eyed the Supreme Assault Robo below them, with seven Supreme Warriors standing in front of him. "Let's do it!"

"Omega Blaster!" David yelled as he leaped off the cliff and began sliding down, shooting the laser blaster as he did. He moved sideways, hitting three straight SWs, knocking them down.

"You will not escape!" the Supreme Assault Robo proudly yelled, and launched two missiles from his shoulders at Carrie, still standing on top of the cliff.

"Omega Wings!" Carrie yelled as she leaped off and flew upwards and forwards, narrowly dodging the missiles.

She spotted the other four Supreme Warriors below her and began heading down towards them at ever-increasing speeds, finally reaching the speed necessary for the Omega Blur Attack, becoming just a blur of yellow and blasting right through all four of them, knocking them down and out as well.

David and Carrie both finally landed right in the center, in front of the Supreme Assault Robo.

"Think we can take him?" Carrie whispered to David.

"I don't know if we can without Saria's Omega Saber." David replied. "It was the Omega Sword Launcher that put him down last time."

The SAR turned towards the Rangers after watching the seven Supreme Warriors go down, and opened its chest plate, firing its machine guns. The two Rangers narrowly rolled out of the way as David fired his Omega Blaster, but the Supreme Assault Robo narrowly dodged it by using his booster jets to strafe to the right. Saria jumped into the air, retracting her wings, and kicked the SAR in his armored chest. However, it didn't seem to phase him, and he quickly forearmed her in the side of the head then used one of his bulky armored legs to kick her down, sparks flying.

"Carrie!" David yelled as he ran to help her up.

"It's okay, I'm okay." Carrie said as she was helped up to her feet.

"Not for long!" Dr. Tomino announced, speaking through the SAR. "Both of you will be destroyed by my precious robot's new technique! Launch the Supreme Judgment!"

The Supreme Assault Robo nodded and boosted upwards, higher and higher, until he was far above a confused David and Carrie.

"Can't you fly up and get him?" David asked her.

"These are wings, not boosters!" Carrie replied frantically. "I can't fly that high!"

As the SAR looked down at David and Carrie, from on top of the cliff a demorphed Saria finally awoke. Remembering what had happened to her and clutching her stomach, she planned to attack Carrie.

"Take this, you alien scum!" Dr. Tomino yelled through the SAR high above David and Carrie.

Its chest plate opened up once again, but this time instead of firing machine gun fire, it began charging up a large ball of energy. Finally, it released it downward, and David and Carrie finally started to run, snapped out of their bewilderment by the sound of the energy blast. To their horror, it only followed them!

From above, Saria realized who the blast was heading for.

"It's....targeting David!" Saria realized. "If he dies, so does my Omega Prince!"

With what little strength she had left, Saria raised the morpher to her mouth.

"Red.....Omega.....Activate!" she yelled.

Even as she morphed into the Red Omega Ranger, however, she knew she wouldn't get there in time. But she leaped down and ran anyway.

  
Carrie looked at David. He was behind her, and the blast was catching up to them. It was literally inches away.

_David's going to die here, and it's all my fault!_ Carrie thought. _If I hadn't fought with Saria, she could have been here to help us defeat the Supreme Assault Robo! I can't let this happen!_

"LOOK OUT, DAVID!" Carrie screamed as she ran backwards. She pushed him ahead of her just as the blast hit her, tearing through her body.

"NO! CARRIE!" David screamed, but he was too late.

The blast of white energy went into Carrie's body, and an explosion knocked David backwards. As he got back to his feet, all he saw was the demorphed body of Carrie, burns and bruises all over her body!

  
_That was....crazy!_ Saria thought as she ran towards David. _Completley mad! Why would she sacrifice herself like that? Is she a fool?_

Saria continued to run towards David and the downed Carrie.

  
"Carrie!" David yelled frantically as he leaned over her body. He checked for a pulse and found one, realizing she was still alive, but barely breathing. Underneath his helmet, tears were in his eyes and an expression of pure rage was on his face, as David looked up at the Supreme Assault Robo.

"You did this to her, an innocent girl!" David screamed. "I will never forgive you!"

His entire body began to glow blue- including his Omega Blaster- as he stood up. As the SAR began to fall back to the ground, he aimed his glowing weapon.

"OMEGA DARKNESS BLAST!" he screamed, as his Omega Blaster released a huge blast of dark energy, hitting its target of the Supreme Assault Robo. The SAR fell to the ground, clutching his chest.

From behind him, Saria ran up to him, still in extreme amounts of pain, and watched what happened.

"You.....you unlocked your darkness power." Saria said, in disbelief. "It must be tied to your emotions..."

David didn't answer as he looked down at Saria, then back at the SAR as he got back to his feet.

"You aren't done yet?" David asked him in rage. "Good. I want to finish you off SLOWLY, you putrid, pathetic robot!"

  
From inside the Supreme Station, Dr. Tomino watched on through the SAR's eyes with amusement.

"You won't be finishing off anything today, boy." he said with a laugh. "Fire the Supreme Beam!"

  
As David and Saria watched, suddenly a beam of red light was fired onto the Supreme Assault Robo, and it grew to an incredible height, its wound fully repaired! He looked down at the two Omega Rangers.

"You will now be exterminated!" it proudly announced.

David looked at Saria. "Now what?"

Saria smiled.

"I was wondering when I'd get to try this out. Bring the girl and come on!"

David picked up Carrie's fragile body as he followed Saria, jumping back onto the cliff and narrowly dodging the SAR's giant foot as they did. The duo ran back into the Omegaship, Saria pressing a button on a panel to close the door behind them.

"Leave the girl here, we don't have time to take care of her now." Saria said.

"But, will she...."

"She'll be.....okay." Saria said with a sigh, not exactly the kind of person who likes to console people. Noticing he was still hesitant, she added, "If the SAR destroys this ship, then we're all dead and we have no chance to revive the girl anyway."

David finally nodded, gently laying down Carrie on the floor of the deck, as Saria grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going?" he asked her as she lead him into an elevator.

"To the top floor- the Battlezord room." Saria smiled. "We're going to give that Tomino a taste of his own medicine."

Saria and David got out of the elevator at the top floor and ran into a room with "Battlezord" labeled next to the door. It appeared to be a standard ranger Zord cockpit, as Saria told David to sit on the seat to the right of the center seat. She took the center one and pressed a button, and suddenly the Omegaship began its transformation.

"What's going on?" David asked her.

Saria only smiled as the Omegaship finished transforming into the brand-new Omega Battlezord (think a black-colored mix between the Astro and Delta Megazords, with a cannon on each shoulder), their room becoming the head and cockpit of the new zord.

"Pretty cool, eh?" Saria asked him, still grinning. "The design plans for the Space Rangers' old zords were still on the file, so I just kind of combined them into one to create this new zord."

"Well, it is cool, I guess..." David said, trailing off.

  
From inside the Supreme Station, Dr. Tomino was not pleased with this latest turn of events, to say the least.

"They have a zord?!?" Dr. Tomino said in rage, pounding his fist down on the table. "Supreme Assault Robo, destroy that Battlezord!"

  
Back down on the moon, the SAR did as it was asked, attempting to blast the Omega Battlezord from below with his missiles. The Omega Battlezord, however, used its own thrusters to fly upwards and land next to the SAR. The SAR tried some punches, but the Battlezord easily blocked these and gave it a punch to its face, knocking it backwards.

"I'm one awesome pilot, if I do say so myself." Saria grinned. "Check this out! Omega Power Punch!"

The right first of the Omega Battlezord glowed black as it punched the SAR right in its armored chest, creating a mini-explosion and knocking it backwards.

"Now let's finish the job!" she said. "Omega Cannons! Charge and fire!"

The two cannons on either shoulder of the Omega Battlezord began to glow black. Just as the Supreme Assault Robo stood back up and turned around, it was met with two streams of dark energy fire, blasting into the silver robot. Sparks flew as the robot fell to the ground, then shrunk back to its original size.

"That's one tough robot." Saria said. "At that size again, shouldn't be anything too hard to take care of."

Just as she got ready to stomp it, however, the SAR disappeared in a flash of silver, retreating for repairs.

"Damnit!" she yelled out in frustration.

She watched as the entire Supreme Station above them also disappeared in a flash of silver-and-red, leaving behind no sign of the Supreme Taskforce.

"Next time." Saria whispered. "Next time."

  
Inside the Supreme Station, Dr. Tomino was even angrier as he stood in front of his team of elite scientists.

"You ingrates told me the Supreme Assault Robo was invincible!" he screamed. "But the Omega Rangers had an easy time destroying him! Idiots!"

"Wait a second, sir, was the robot destroyed?" the second scientist, the female Dr. Aria asked him.

"Yes, it's still operational." the first scientist, her partner Dr. Canthrox chimed in. "It will take a while to repair, but we know that not only can we get him operational again, but we can improve him to the point where those Omega Rangers won't stand a chance against him!"

"You'd better!" Tomino screamed.

The third scientist, the tall, dark, and handsome Dr. Edymon, the most relaxed of the three, just smiled. "I knew that hunk of junk you two hacks call a robot wouldn't stand a chance in actual combat." he said, making a mock yawn.

"And I suppose what you have is so much better!" Dr. Aria exclaimed.

"As a matter of fact, it is." he replied. "My Mothinite already infiltrated the Rangers' ship before we had to retreat thanks to the utter failure of your hunk of junk. It will destroy the Omega Rangers in no time."

"We'll see." Dr. Canthrox said, rolling his eyes from underneath his glasses as the three rivals parted ways.

Dr. Tomino smiled. "With all this rivalry, one of them is bound to succeed, and then I'LL take all the credit!"

  
Meanwhile, the Omegaship, having transformed back, was on its way away from the Earth. In the medical room of the ship, David stood over the white tube Carrie was inside of, with various wires and an oxygen tank hooked up to her body.

"I'm sorry, Carrie." David whispered to her. "This is all my fault...."

From outside the hall, Saria watched David wipe away a tear from his right eye.

_He really cares for her._ Saria thought to herself. _Earthians are strange creatures indeed._

Saria looked down at the floor, unable to watch David cry any longer. Then, she wondered why it hurt her to watch him in pain, but quickly shook it off as she walked up to him.

"What do you want?" he asked her as she walked up next to him.

"I want to make a deal." Saria said, trying to stand up as straight and appear as cold and unattached as she possibly could. "My planet, Arkon, has highly advanced medical treatment facilities. I can take Carrie there and have her fully healed in no time."

"The catch?"

"After I live up to my end of the deal and have Carrie healed, you agree to be exposed to the Omega Orb, allowing my Omega Prince to take control." she replied.

David needed no time to think such a deal over. "Done."

Saria nodded. "We will set course for Arkon immediately."

She turned and left the room as David turned back to Carrie, continuing to watch her inside the tube. Saria turned backwards once through the door to look back at him one more time.

"Idiot."

**  
Next Episode: The Yellow Recovery, Part 1**

As Saria and David head towards the planet Arkon to heal Carrie, they discover a robotic bug onboard their ship- Mothinite! Can the duo defeat the robot without letting it damage their ship? Will they make it to Arkon with their ship and themselves intact? All be revealed on the next episode of Power Rangers Omega- The Yellow Recovery, Part 1!


	5. The Yellow Recovery, Part 1

**Power Rangers Omega**

**Episode 5: The Yellow Recovery, Part 1**

David yawned as he continued to stare at Carrie's life tube from his seat right next to it. He had been sitting there next to the tube all night, trying to shake off the feeling that this was all his fault.

_If only I had listened to her back on Earth!_ David thought to himself. _We'd still be in college and she wouldn't have gotten hurt like this..._

"You know, I got hurt out there too." Saria said from the hallway. "Thanks to your little girlfriend, by the way."

David looked up and saw Saria standing in the doorway.

"Go away." he muttered.

"It hurts like a bitch, too." Saria said, ignoring him as she entered the room.

"You're human now, you need to start acting like it." David remarked flippantly. "You're not some immortal, nearly-unkillable super-being anymore. Seems to me like you seem to forget that, especially out in battle."

"Thanks, Dad." Saria said, rolling her eyes. "I just wanted to inform you that we'll arrive in Arkon in about three hours or so."

"Thanks." David replied, his voice dripping with fake sincerity. "You can go away now."

Saria rolled her eyes again as she turned and left the room.

_What a baby._ Saria thought to herself.

Unbeknownst to her, as Saria left the room she passed Mothinite, a tiny robotic moth clinging to the doorway.

  
At the Supreme Station, thanks to Mothinite, Dr. Tomino and Dr. Edymon were watching and listening to the entire conversation.

"So, they're heading towards Arkon to heal the girl." Tomino remarked. "I should have expected it."

"We can't let them get there." said Edymon. "That's Saria's home planet, right? They have highly advanced technology they'll use on anyone Saria pleases. Don't want to have to attack them there."

"It's the home planet of the being Saria was reborn in, not Saria." Tomino said angrily, as if he was offended by Edymon's remark. "Hellspawns don't have home planets. She just took it over for herself after she took the life of an innocent being."

"Okay, okay, I get the picture." Edymon replied, rolling his eyes.

_Honestly, sometimes the old cook gets way too worked up about all this garbage._ Edymon thought to himself.

"All you have to do is give Mothinite the command to take its true form." Edymon said, changing the subject. "He'll trash their ship from the inside; they'll never even make it to Arkon!"

"I like your thinking, boy." Tomino remarked to his much younger colleague. "We'll do it!"

Tomino typed away on his computer keyboard as Edymon watched on from the background.

_Aria and Canthrox won't be able to get a job as janitors for this station once my Mothinite destroys the Rangers!_ Edymon thought to himself, smirking evilly.

  
David continued to stare at Carrie's life tube, lost deep in thought, when suddenly Mothinite jumped off of the doorway where he was clinging to and, after landing, grew to his full size!

"AHH!" David yelled out, surprised.

He was looking at a big, bulky silver robot shaped like a giant moth.

"What is it?" Saria demanded, but as she walked down the hallway and spotted Mothinite she got her answer. "Another one of Tomino's robots! Well, don't just sit there scared, morph you idiot!"

David nodded. "Blue Omega Activate!"

"Red Omega Activate!"

After morphing into Omega Rangers, Saria and David approached the robot. Saria attempted to grab it from behind, but it elbowed her away. David tried to run up and punch it, but didn't seem to do much damage before the robot kicked David away as well, then blasted it with lasers out of its eyes, knocking David back into the wall.

"Forget that moron, I'm the one you want, isn't that right Tomino?" Saria asked Mothinite from behind. "Why don't you come and get me, you pathetic Earthian?!?"

  
Tomino watched the fight on his computer monitor, growing more enraged with every bit of goading from Saria.

"You wish to challenge ME, you Omega scum?" Tomino yelled out. "Mothinite, time to change your target from the ship to the girl!"

He began typing away furiously.

"Sir, isn't it more important to take out the ship?" Edymon asked him.

"Not now!" Dr. Tomino screamed.

  
Mothinite turned around, its eyes flashing red.

"Target changed." it hissed as it looked at Saria.

She smiled.

_I knew that old bastard would fall for it._ she thought with a smirk.

"Well then, why don't you come and get me, or are you useless just like your creator?" she asked him.

Mothinite hissed again and charged at her, knocking her backwards into the wall of the ship. Just as it went to punch her, however, Saria hit a switch to the side of her, revealing the door was infact an air lock! The air lock opened, sending both Saria and Mothinite flying out of the ship and into space!

David got up from the wall, watching the two of them fly out of the ship.

"Saria!" he yelled. He ran out and leaped out of the ship after them.

Saria used her boosters on her feet to fly upwards in space, then come down and kick the confused Mothinite in its chest.

"David!" she yelled to him. "Use your boosters to fight out here!"

"Alright!" he said, and boosted towards them. "Omega Blaster!"

With plenty of space between himself and Mothinite, he blasted him in the back, knocking him forwards towards Saria.

"Omega Saber!" she yelled, and slashed Mothinite across its chest. With Mothinite stunned from the attack from both sides, she knew now was her chance. "Quick David! Toss me your blaster!"

David nodded and tossed her the Omega Blaster, and she pressed the button to open it up, placing the sword inside, then closed it again. Mothinite turned around to face her, hissing and shooting lasers out of its eyes, but Saria boosted to dodge it.

"Omega Sword Launcher!" she yelled, and fired, sending her Omega Saber into Mothinite, cracking its chest and damaging it.

She turned and boosted back towards David, handing him the blaster. The two watched the damaged Mothinite drift in space.

"Now's our chance to get out of here." Saria told him.

He nodded as the two re-entered the ship, closing the air lock behind them.

  
Edymon watched with amusement as Tomino slammed his hand down onto the desk.

"The girl tricked you....sir." Edymon said, still smirking. "Mothinite could have destroyed that ship from the inside-out, but instead you let your emotions get the best of you."

"Un-cloak the Supreme Station!" Tomino yelled. "And fire the Supreme Beam!"

  
From inside the Omegaship, Saria and David watched as the gigantic Supreme Station uncloaked not far from them, then bathed Mothinite with red light, repairing him and causing him to grow to gigantic proportions.

"Come on." Saria said. "We have to destroy this thing with the Omega Battlezord."

David nodded as they ran towards the Battlezord room, then once inside initiated the Omega Battlezord transformation sequence. The Omegaship transformed into the Omega Battlezord, just in time to be blasted by Mothinite's eye lasers. 

"I'll scan for damage." David said as the two of them were rocked by the blasts. Saria nodded.

The Battlezord boosted forward, dodging another blast by Mothinite, and executed a flying kick that knocked Mothinite backwards.

"The Supreme Beam didn't repair enough of the damage." David said, his scan complete. "One blast from the Omega Cannons should take care of him."

"Alright." Saria said. "Omega Cannons, charge and fire!"

The Omega Cannons began to glow black just as the Battlezord boosted out of the way of another blast from Mothinite, then fired, blasting him with dark energy. Mothinite exploded, destroyed.

"That wasn't bad." Saria told David. "Come on, we'll transform back and get out of here."

David nodded.

  
From inside his room in the Supreme Station, Dr. Tomino watched as the Omega Battlezord transformed back into the Omegaship. He turned around to look at Dr. Edymon.

"Your Mothinite failed!" he yelled at him.

"It wouldn't have if you had stuck to the plan." Edymon muttered.

"What was that?!?"

"Nothing, sir." Edymon replied. "I'll get to work on a new robot immediately."

"See that you do." Tomino said as Edymon left the room. "In the meantime, I'll blast that Omegaship right out of space! Is the Supreme Station's main cannon done charging yet?"

"I'm sorry, no sir." the voice of Dr. Canthrox replied from the intercom.

"Fine then, fire the sub-cannons!" Tomino yelled. "That should be enough to destroy the Omegaship!"

  
Saria and David walked onto the bridge of the Omegaship, Saria taking a seat in her captain's chair while David sat at one of the other computers behind her.

"We'll get the course set back for Arkon immediately." Saria told him.

"Alright." he nodded.

But suddenly, they were interrupted by the alarms going off.

"What is it?" Saria asked David.

"It's the Supreme Station!" David replied nervously, reading off the text from his monitor. "High energy readings are coming from it, it seems it's charging its sub-cannons!"

"Fasten your seatbelt." Saria remarked. "I'll have to pull out every last bit of my piloting skills to get us out of this alive."

  
The Omegaship blasted forward suddenly, its thrusters taking it towards an orange-ish planet. The Supreme Station opened fire with its two sub-cannons, and the Omegaship narrowly dodged the first six waves of fire, weaving in and out of the two streams of fire. However, the seventh and final stream of fire caught the Omegaship in the right side, damaging it as smoke poured out of the right engine.

"It's been damaged!" Dr. Tomino yelled out from his room. "Finish it off!"

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't." Dr. Aria replied from the intercom.

"What do you mean we CAN'T?!?"

"We've used up all the sub-cannon energy." Dr. Canthrox clarified.

Dr. Tomino sighed.

"Fine. It doesn't matter. They won't get very far with a damaged right engine!"

  
"I need a damage report." Saria told David on the bridge of the Omegaship.

"Let me just figure out how to bring that up...." David said, scratching his head.

"I'll do it myself!" she yelled out angrily, getting up and pushing David aside. "Oh, wonderful. Our right engine is damaged beyond repair."

"So what do we do?"

"There's a planet below us, Surconin." Saria said. "We'll have to crash-land there and find a parts dealer to get our ship repaired."

David nodded as the Omegaship approached the orange planet, making a sudden left turn. They flew through the atmosphere, eventually coming up on their landing destination- a barren desert.

"Brace yourself, this is going to be rough." Saria warned David.

The ship indeed landing roughly, knocking both Saria and David off their feet.

"Where are we?" David asked as he climbed back to his feet, using the computer to lift himself up.

"As I said, Surconin." Saria told him. "It's a planet with mostly deserts, very little water. Tends to attract a good slave-trading market and an even better illegal trade market."

"So it's basically like Hong Kong with slaves."

"I have no idea what that is." Saria said, rolling her eyes. "Now come on, we have to go walk to the nearest parts dealer so we can steal ourselves a new engine."

David nodded as he followed Saria out of the ship's main entrance. Before they could walk very far, however, they were suddenly met with a gang of eight human males, all dressed in what looked to be rags, pointing blasters at them.

"Who are you?" David asked them.

"I'll tell you who they are." Saria said. "They're space pirates."

"Very good."

David and Saria looked for the source of the voice- the line of pirates split open, revealing a ninth man behind them. But rather than dressed in rags, this man was different. His skin was lined with silver on certain parts of it- his right arm (but not hand), the right side of his face, and his left leg. On top of this, he wore a black shirt and shorts.

"You." Saria hissed.

"Who is it?" David whispered to her.

"His name is Cor-set." Saria said out loud. "He's a cybernetically enhanced human and leader of one of this dimension's most ruthless pirate gangs."

"Nice to see you too, lover." Cor-set remarked, running his hand through his long black hair.

"LOVER?!?" David yelled out. "I thought you loved the Omega Prince!"

Saria didn't respond.

"These two will do good on the slave market." Cor-set remarked with a smirk. "And this ship will bring in a wonderful profit."

Saria started to slowly bring the Red Omega Morpher up to her mouth.

"Tssk-tssk." Cor-set said, waving his finger at her in mocking fashion. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Even if you manage to morph before my men kill you, our ship up in the atmosphere will blast yours, destroying it instantly."

"You can't!" David whispered to Saria. "Carrie is inside, she'll be killed!"

"So what do you expect me to do, surrender to him?" she hissed at him.

"We don't have a choice!" David hissed back. "If you don't, then our deal is off and your Prince stays locked inside me forever!"

Saria sighed, dropping her right arm back to her side.

"That's a good girl." Cor-set smirked. "Two of you place them in handcuffs and bring them to our landspeeders. The rest of you go and secure their ship."

  
From the Supreme Station, Dr. Tomino watched all of this unfold.

"Wonderful!" Dr. Tomino boomed. "Those pirate scum will round them all up for us, and then once our main cannon is done charging we'll destroy them all!"

  
_To Be Continued...._

**Next Episode: The Yellow Recovery, Part 2**

With Cor-set's crew having captured Saria, David, and the Omegaship, how will they escape? And can they do it in time to avoid Dr. Tomino's cannon? All will be revealed on the next episode of Power Rangers Omega- The Yellow Recovery, Part 2!


End file.
